disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Man McGucket
Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, better known as Old Man McGucket, is a recurring character in the Disney Channel animated series Gravity Falls. He is the oldest known person in Gravity Falls, Oregon and is the local kook. He appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", "Headhunters", "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", "The Time Traveler's Pig", "Fight Fighters", "Bottomless Pit!", "The Land Before Swine", "Gideon Rises","Scary-oke", "The Golf War", "Sock Opera", "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" and "Society of the Blind Eye". Appearances In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", McGucket is seen running up to everyone and telling them that he actually saw The Gobblewonker and that it wrecked his boat but he is made fun of by the crowd and the police. Later it turns out that he built a mechanical version of The Gobblewonker to gain attention because his son never wants to spend time with him any more. He also tells the twins that he also made a homicidal pterodactyl when his wife left him and an 80 ton shame bot when his friend Ernie didn't come to his retirement party. Then he continued on working on his Death Ray. In "Headhunters", McGucket was present at the re-opening of the Gravity Falls Wax Museum. He also asked if the wax statues were alive and if he could survive the wax man uprising to which Mabel answered yes. Dipper and Mabel later find him at the junkyard near a dog house. They wave at him to see if he uses his right or left and he waves with his right hand which has a caiman on it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", McGucket rows the gondola that Mabel and 'Lil Gideon use on their date. In "Dipper vs. Manliness", McGucket is seen drinking coffee at the Greasy's Diner. He also attends Grunkle Stan's party in "Double Dipper". Pacifica Northwest bribes him with money to applaud for her, causing her to win the Party Queen crown. He appears in "Irrational Treasure" celebrating Pioneer Day by gold panning and telling children at the library to eat books. He appears in flashbacks in "The Time Traveler's Pig". He appears in "Fight Fighters" at the Arcade playing the defective arcade game, "Ho-Down Hero" and says he has been "jigging for seven days straight!". In "Little Dipper", he is seen at Gleeful's Auto Sale, wanting to buy a damaged used car. McGucket later wins ten million dollars by being the runner-up winner in a contest (the first place winner was Grunkle Stan, who turned down the offer). He then eats the check. In "Summerween", he is about to blow out the final Summerween Jack-o-Melon, but Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda stop him from doing so. In "Bottomless Pit!", he appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," as he gives Dipper a voice-altering formula when he is embarrassed by his voice cracking. After Dipper comes back, unsatisfied with the voice induced by the formula, McGucket gives him another, though Dipper does not drink this one. In "The Deep End", McGucket can be seen hanging out in the Gravity Falls Pool. He later puts lotion all over his body in front of the public, much to their disgust. In "Carpet Diem", he is seen chasing Soos (in Waddles' body) in order to eat him. He ends up changing bodies with Candy Chiu and other characters when he follows Soos into the room with the Electron Carpet at the Mystery Shack. After everyone changed back to their normal bodies, McGucket still threatened to eat Soos. In "Boyz Crazy", McGucket appears at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet when Mabel, Candy and Grenda practice their "obsessed boy band scream". McGucket is apparently a fan of Sev'ral Timez, as he is later seen cheering at their concert. He is also spotted riding through the crowd in the background. In "Land Before Swine", Old Man McGucket first appears at the abandoned church where he tags along with the gang to find Waddles in the abandoned mines and to get back his musical spoons that were stolen by the enraged pterodactyl. After Soos breaks Dipper's lantern, everyone begins to fight but Old Man Mcgucket holds up a new lantern, saying that he fixed it, unaware of the adult pterodactyl behind him. Later, in the baby pterodactyl's nest, Dipper asks him if he has any inventions that could save them. He rummages through his hat for a while and then says "nope". Old Man McGucket then ends up getting eaten by a baby pterodactyl, and pops out for a few seconds, but then gets gobbled up once again. Later, he is shown popping up from the hole in the church and saying "I just ate my way through a dinosaur!" while playing the spoons and laughing insanely. He built the Gideon-bot for Gideon in "Gideon Rises". In "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," Mabel, Candy and Grenda give him a "flash makeover," which amounts to them drawing a smiley face on the back of his head, covering his actual face with his beard, and having him walk backwards. He doesn't mind walking backwards, claiming it's the way his body naturally wants to move. In "Scary-oke," he attended the after party as one of the guests, and is seen dancing. In "The Golf War," McGucket is asleep on the course, appearing confused about his location after being awoken by Mabel's golf ball. He is later referenced in a cryptogram appearing after the credits. In "Sock Opera," he appears in sock puppet form in a dream Mabel has during the credits. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment, Hands Off, he is seen at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet, running a stall that sells "Whosits and Whatsits." In "Society of the Blind Eye," the twins, Wendy and Soos go to question him about being the author of the journals, though he exclaims he doesn't recall anything after "1982". But after seeing a page in the journal with a strange symbol, he freaks out, expressing a memory of a group which the symbol belongs too who did something to his mind. He tells them the last thing he remembered involved the Gravity Falls Museum of History to which he accompanies the gang to afterwards. After saving the gang from captivity, he regains his memory, revealing that he founded the Blind Eye Society, and created a device that will erase all memory of a certain thing. It also explained how he went crazy, as he used the device too much, and ended up erasing his memory whole. Trivia *In Carpet Diem, it is revealed he may be a cannibal. Gallery old_man_mcgucket_summerween.png|Old Man McGucket at Summerween mcgucket_on_the_lake.png old_man_mcgucket_without_hat.png|Old Man McGucket without his hat mcgucket's_reading_circle.png|Old Man McGucket reading to children S1e2_old_man_projector_screen.png|Old Man McGucket revealing his motive behind the Gobblewonker Voiceover-bottomlesspit.png|Old Man McGucket and Dipper S1e17 fans.png Old_Man_Weldar.png S1e18_ahhhh.png S1e2_old_man_evil_plan.png Mcgucket-dipper-mabel-stan.jpg S1e12_goodnight.png S1e15_Mcgucket_lotioning.png Mcgucket-and-son.png old_man_inside_gobblewonker.png Mabel-Dipper-and-Old-Man McGucket.png S1e14_if_you_survive.png S1e7 pacifica bribe.png S1e2_ernie.png S1e20_Another_robot.png Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney characters Category:Inventors Category:Idiots Category:American characters Category:Parents Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Elderly characters